Kane Publishing
Lovian | owner = Paul Kameron | location = 12 Innovation Avenue | profit = L$ tbs million (2012) | employees = 14 | NCSE = KAPU}} Kane Publishing is a publisher in Little Europe, a neighborhood of Noble City. Kane Publishing published many books of other languages. They sell books to all of Lovia as well as to special orders overseas. They are most famous for the books written by Kane Kameron himself. They also translate the books from and to English as well as other major languages which they sell. __ToC__ History Kane Publishing was created in 1972 shortly after Kane Kameron himself had died, by his wife, Catherine Kameron, who discovered Kanes manuscripts which he had been writing since 1917. She was only just managing to keep the house as it was due to financial problems so she decided to start publishing the manuscripts as Kane Publishing using another company to print the books. They were instant successes and early profits meant that they could expand, so Catherine invested in a printing machines, which she had installed in the back of the home. Most of the building of the business was down to her hard work which was fuelled by her reluctance to let the house go for sentimental reasons. Soon in 1981 her and Kanes children began to help out with the store as well as write things to be publish, these drew in an even greater audience and allowed her to begin translating the books into other European languages. Soon Kane publishing started to make more than a million Lovian Dollars in profit due to their large consumer base that was willing to pay more for the high quality they provided. People also enjoyed the grandeur the old style of the home gave to the store however Catherine never wanted to change the home so the benefits were left unexploited until she died in 1998. Paul Kameron (the oldest of Kane and Catherines sons) then took over the business. He renovated the house so that the lower two floors where both half store and half printing facilities. and then made the upper two floors into a more homely home for himself. He also hired a translator as well as an operator for the a new online store that they use to sell books all over the world which then required a new batch of delivery staff. More controversially he also made the company go public, selling 30% of the shares on the NCSE. The changes to the store however were largely popular and Kane Publishing continues to have an ever increasing readership for its books and has a large profit. Store Front Back Employees Publications by the Kameron Family by Albert Kameron by Kane Kameron *Kameron, Kane. Glory and its High Cost. first published 3rd September 1972, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Johan. first published 24th February 1973, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Just one Bottle. first published 3rd April 1973, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Loos: Ground Gained 0 Yards. first published 8th August 1973, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. The Orchestra. first published 12th March 1974, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Lovian Tommy : Dunkirk. first published 26th November 1979, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Lovian Tommy : Resistance. first published 26th November 1980, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Lovian Tommy : Infiltration. first published 26th November 1981, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Lovian Tommy : Leadership. first published 26th November 1983, Kane Publishing. *Kameron, Kane. Lovian Tommy : Blood. first published 26th November 1984, Kane Publishing. by Marie Kameron by Paul Kameron by Other Authors Orders Category:Publisher Category:Little Europe